


Married in Manhattan

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bruce is nervous about proposing to you





	Married in Manhattan

“Boss,” Clint scoffed kindheartedly as he glanced at Bruce as the mobster king fiddled with the bouquet of flowers as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. “She loves you; she’s not going anywhere.”

“Shush, Barton.” Bruce scolded lightly as his eyes became wider at his reflection. “You do not understand the fear I have in my heart for her rejection.”

“For fuck’s sake Banner,” Clint mumbled before walking over to the man before fixing his tie and patting his cheek. “Trust me, Y/N loves you and she’d be honored to accept the proposal. You’ve been together longer than any of us expected. She loves you.” He affirmed once more before walking over to the door of the restaurant and gesturing for Bruce to waltz inside the place.

He walked inside the diner - the very same lace he had taken you on your first date- and smiled shyly as he approached your table.

“Bruce,” you stood up and he placed the bouquet down on the table before taking your hand in his own and brushing his lips tenderly against your skin. “What are you planning? What are these flowers?”

Bruce turned his head to gaze at Clint for a short moment before turning back to you. “Please, take a seat, Y/N.”

“What are you planning?” You smiled at he attention he was giving  you. He had informed you earlier that day that he had special plans for the evening and he had wanted you to arrive at the place he had taken you on your first date, before he had revealed himself to be the mobster king of Manhattan. He’d requested you wore your best gown and you rightfully complied with the help of Nebula and Gamora, the sister whom you had been acquainted with since you had first begun talking to Bruce.

“You know you make me the happiest man in the world, Y/N, right?” He swallowed as a waiter came around to the table and placed two champagne glasses in the middle before pouring out the liquid from a fresh bottle.

“Of course, Bruce.” you smiled back at him as he rubbed his thumb on the back of your hand, 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a long time coming, Y/N.” He swallowed nervously bore digging into his pockets for a moment. Your eyes became wide as he stood up and knelt down in front of you. “Will you take the honor of ruling Manhattan by my side until death due us part?”

“Bruce,” you felt happy tears swelling your eyes and you hurriedly wiped them away and pulled Bruce over to you, to the sounds of clapping and cheers from the wait staff surrounding the quiet restaurant. “Yes, Bruce, yes.”

Smiling like a child in a candy store, he slipped the ring on your finger. 


End file.
